21 Day Cam Studio
by luigigirl65
Summary: Gakupo Tadashi, a man in search for a job, begins working for a fairy named Kyu as a cam studio pimp. He works with and around 18 fun, original ladies to create a porn empire while forging bonds and fixing problems. Who knew circle jerking could bring people together? -HUNIECAM STUDIO FANFICTION-
1. Chapter 1

"It has been a year since she came to him, angrily cussing in Spanish. He had to ask what was wrong, and she said her boyfriend was cheating on her. He asked with who. She replied with a list of girls. He sat in shock, hearing she broke up with him and began to cry. He is her closest friend and the one that she can cry to.

This man is Gakupo Tadashi. He is of Japanese descent, with both of his grandparents coming from Japan. He has lived in Glennberry all his life when he heard of Albert Smith, the ex-boyfriend of his friend.

His friend is Kyanna Delrio."

The golden-haired fairy looked up from the file, shaking her head. "I don't see how he needs help with love. I'm sure he will end up with Kyanna in a happy relationship, Kyu." She pushed the file across the desk to the pink-haired fairy standing before her. "Have a nice day."

"You don't get it, do ya, Miss Flutterby?"

"For the last time, call me Kiki."

"Point is, I'm not here to be a love fairy again."

"Of course, not. You're not the most pure love fairy. Venus is not happy with you."

"But I want to return to Glennberry. With more fairies going out, we're going to need to blend in easier, and human currency is hard to come by."

Kiki cocked her head, tapping a feather pen against the desk. "I am aware of this."

"I am alerting you to Gakupo Tadashi because I want him to be a pimp."

"A pimp?"

"I want to start a cam studio."


	2. Chapter 2

The man's purple hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a white tank top and black shorts. In his hand was a piece of paper and the other held a phone.

"So, you're quitting the job?"

"Yeah," the female voice on the other end replied with a sigh, "The salon is just making me depressed, you know? I need to find something fun that pays more than hairdressing."

Gakupo nodded. "I see."

"Where you at?"

"Downtown. I've been called about a studio job."

"Oh! Don't let me stop you! See ya on the flip flop, Gaku!"

"Sure. Later, Kyanna."

He hung the phone up and looked at the building. It was a brick building with shaded-over windows. It looked old and long-abandoned. He lifted his phone back up and dialed a number. He put it to his ear, listening to the phone tones before the other end picked up.

"Hey hey hey."

"Uh, yeah. I'm here, boss. What did you want me to do?"

"Oh, come in! The door's unlocked, fam."

The line went dead. He returned the phone to his pocket and looked to the shady door on the front of the building. He slowly put his hand out, pushing the door open. It creaked as he pushed; a sign of the lack of usage of the building...

But the inside was a shock. It was well-lit. Clean. Painted with beige coloring and modern art paintings on top.

"Yo!"

"Gah!"

He jumped backwards, seeing the pink-haired fairy behind him. She was dressed in a businesslike outfit consisting of a pink blazer and violet skirt. The blazer covered a white shirt with a pink tie with red hearts on it. Her legs were covered by white knee-high socks and pink mary janes on her feet.

"Sorry for the scare, man. You're Gakupo, right?"

"Uh... yeah. Kyu?"

"The one and only!" She smiled before shoving a few clipboards into his hands. "I heard you liked modern art, so I decided to decorate your studio as such!"

"Woah," he simply said, appreciating the effort put into this, "Th-thanks."

"Hey, it's just a small expense for the money you're gonna make." Her wings fluttered, beginning to fly down a hallway to the left. "C'mon!"

He began to run after her as she led him to the room at the end of the hall. She opened the door, revealing the office. It had a desk with a computer on it. He recognized it as a recent model often seen on TV. The walls had a mix of modern art and pin-ups of African-American girls.

"This'll be your office. Most of your work and maybe jerking off will be done here. You sure you're ready for this job? You know what a cam studio is, right?"

"Of course I do, Boss. I'm not stupid." He looked at the pinnups and chuckled nervously. "I see you know my fetish."

Kyu laughed, seeing his reaction. "Hey, we're burning daylight! C'mon! Gotta show you the rest of the place!"

She continued to lead him around, showing empty rooms for storage and empty offices. A few rooms had most empty rooms which would be used for studios. The top floor had rooms made like apartments for housing in case said employee had no place to stay. The entire building looked like it was redone to look nicer, despite the nature of the job.

She eventually led him back to the office, letting the man relax for a minute.

"So, I'm sure you know what you're working in, here. So, on that note, I'll go get the files of some prospects for our business. I'll be back!" She left, closing the door behind her. Gakupo turned, looking to the computer. He walked over, sitting in the swivel chair in front of it, and turned it on, excitement in his blue eyes.

The computer had normal applications and shortcuts. A choice of browsers. A few games like Solitaire and Minesweeper. The background was already appealing to his kink of dark-skinned females. His attention was drawn to another app that he never saw before.

 _Studio Manager_

He clicked on it and was surprised to see a map of the downtown portion of Glennberry. The corner store, Tea Leaf Spa, Lusties Nightclub, Sati's House of Sex... Everything was there! Not a detail glanced over!

To the lower left he saw the cam studio. It was the same dark building but with a camera on it. Next to it, a photo studio. It was known for promoting businesses, even if they were a bit odd.

To the right of the screen, he saw a few tabs. There were eighteen of them with only one saying 'Open'. The rest had locks over them.

On the bottom were buttons saying 'Girls', 'Books', 'Promo', 'Invest', and 'Fans'. With the specifics of the app, he could tell the programmer was either very attentive to detail or magical.

"So I see you found the Manager App!"

He yelped in shock, turning to see his boss. "You need to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"Eh," Kyu replied with a shrug, "Not my fault you're a bit jumpy." She fluttered in, placing two clipboards down. "We only had two people coming in looking for camming jobs. How about it? Which one catches your eye?"

He recognized both of the girls.

Tiffany Maye. A graduate of University of Glennberry. She was active and spunky. Full of life and a young soul.

Nikki Ann Marie. A streamer on Spazm. She had huge orbs on her chest and glasses on her face. He watched a few of her gaming streams. Not the best personality.

"Honestly, neither of them do it for me."

She gave her underling a deadpanned look. "Really, dude? How do you expect to get in the business? We got people out there looking for fine girls!"

"Yeah, but I want to be able to work with them. Tiffany has too much energy and she's a bit immature. Nikki... I seen her at Nutmeg Cafe. Horrible personality." He shoved the boards over to her. "I'm sorry. Neither of them do it."

She took them back, her face showing confusion and annoyance. "Okay, then what are you gonna do? It's not like you know someone that is unemployed and wants a job as a cam girl!"

With that, his eyes lit up. He DID know someone just like that.

"You like big butts?"

"What?"

"I know a Latina who has a big butt, and I cannot lie. And other brothers can't deny."

"Are you-"

"I know a girl that'll walk in with an itty, bitty waist and a round thing for their face who'll make them get sprung."

She put her spare hand to her face, obviously getting the joke. He laughed at his humor, but she obviously didn't like his talent for joking.

"Well, if you want her here, then call her."

 _And now all I can paint_

 _are portraits of your face._

 _If only you were getting_

 _you're the one I'm not for-_

Kyanna reached into her workout bag, pulling out her phone. The caller ID said 'Gaku' with a little smiley face after it. She was surprised. It's only been an hour and he was calling? Either way, she was waiting for him to call.

In fact, she was hoping for it.

For so long, she had a crush on her friend and was too afraid to tell him in case she was shot down. He was a reliable person, always there to help someone in distress and happy to try new things, even if he didn't like them in the end. She looked to him ever since she dumped her old boyfriend and felt like they could be great together. And today, she was going to-

'Missed Call, Gaku : ) '

"Shit!"

She began to redial the phone and put it to her ear. She can't believe she did that!

" _I told you she woul-"_

" _Wait up, Kyu. Hey, Kyanna."_

"Heya, Gaku! What's up? Why are you calling me so early?"

" _I have good news for you!"_ He said in a singsong voice, _"Meet me at the old studio building. I got a job open for you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kiki looked back at the files before continuing her conversation with Kyu.

"And why Mister Tadashi? May I remind you that Gakupo has stronger morals than the average man."

Kyu chuckled, causing Kiki to roll her eyes. "To get him with Kyanna!"

"May I ALSO remind you that you have lost your status of Love Fairy?"

Kyu snapped her fingers, causing a book to fall on the desk, next to the file. "Chapter 15, Section 8, Article B." Kiki opened the book, reading through the section pointed out to her. She nodded before muttering a single 'Ohh'. "There is NOTHING in there saying I can't hook them up indirectly through the studio!"

"Well, Venus did adore your ability to find a way through, Kyu." She closed it, clapping her hands and making the book vanish. "But there is a detail you overlooked."

"Hit me, Flutterby."

"His fetish."

Her green eyes widened. Of course! She completely forgot!

"He has a fetish for Ebony females. Kyanna Delrio is a Latina."

"Buuuuuut, listen here, you little shit, he's not one to think with his dick. Remember Albert?"

"The one to make you lose your job?"

"Yes, him. HE wanted hot girls to fulfill his desires. Gakupo has been seen to analyze a girl based on personality. And you said it yourself. Kyanna and him would make a great couple. Even if he did meet all the hot pieces of cho-co-late in Glennberry, he'll be most likely to fall for the girl in question."

Kiki chuckled before letting her professional persona melt and laugh out loud. "You know, you weren't top of your class for nothing, Kyu! You got a point there!" With that, she pulled out a pair of wing-shaped hairclips, sliding them back to her. "Listen, I will relay your idea to Venus. You can have these back and return to Glennberry. Question Gakupo about it and set up the studio. We're trusting you, Kyu." She leaned in, kissing the air around her in a European-styled kiss.

...

It was Halloween night. A party was going strong. People dancing. Drinks flowing.

A purple-haired man was dressed in a purple Victorian era duke outfit hanging out with the DJ at her booth. Beside him, a girl in a lavender harem dress with hair sprayed green and tied into a side ponytail.

"You know, Zoey, it was pretty cool to let us up here."

"It's pretty cool you got that bitch off my back."

The two laughed as the DJ gave a slight smile.

"So, how's it going at U.O.G.?"

She looked over at him, her Mettaton costume reflecting a bit of light into his eyes. "You know. Robotics. Computer Science. It's gonna make one hell of a debt. It's why I'm working gigs like this."

The harem girl next to him laughed, waving a hand. "Hey, you got it, dude! Yeah, I heard it takes a while to pay, but you got the skills for it."

She smiled before returning to the stand, pumping music for the party.

The man looked to the clock on Zoey's laptop, eyes widening. "Shit, I gotta go. It's getting late."

The girl pouted slightly. "Dude. What's our group gonna do without our Duke Venomania?"

"Don't worry, Kyanna. We already had our Evillious shoot. It'll be fine if I left. Besides, you still got your friends over there."

She groaned, making an immature reaction.

"Besides, you know I'm going to try the yoga class tomorrow. I just need to get to sleep now."

"Ugh, fine." He began to walk away before she called him. "When shall i see you again, my Duke?!"

He turned and winked. "It will only be a night and upon sunrise, my Gumina, we will dance again." He blew a kiss, causing a few to clap with the in-character act.

...

Downtown Glennberry wasn't a clean place. It is basically the Vegas strip without casinos. But rent was low here, so he had to make due with the sex and drugs to live a normal life. The man walked down an alley, hands in pockets, eyes down to the ground. He seemed distant and cold, even if he made friends so easily.

"Gakupo Tadashi, my man!"

His eyes widened and he quickly turned, hand to chest. "Gah!"

He was met with a pink-haired female with large wings leaning on the wall of a dirty building. She seemed to be in her underwear with a white bit of fabric covering her ever so slightly.

"Oh. Hey, you know the party at Lustie's is a few blocks away. You're a bit late, Miss."

She laughed, obviously amused by this. "Oh, I ain't here to party, but the place is totally lit, don't get me wrong." She stood up, letting her wings flap as she rose from the ground. "I'm here for you."

His blue eyes widened, his heart beginning to race. He gave no verbal reaction, only turning to run. The fairy began to give chase.

"Oh, a bit scared, are we? Don't worry! I will get ya!"

He tried his best weaving in and out of the alleys and streets. He even saw a local rock-slinger toss her drugs aside, probably thinking she had enough. Eventually, he made it to the sleazy apartment complex, quickly running in and closing the door of the entrance. He saw he fly past the building altogether before sinking to the floor. He was taking deep breaths, eyes closed, sweat all over his body.

"Sir."

His eyes opened to see the janitor. He seemed confused to see him panic like that.

"Are you alright? You're sweating like a pig."

He gave a weak laugh before getting to his feet. "S-sorry. Thought I was gonna get killed. I'm fine. I just gotta g-get to my room." He awkwardly walked past the janitor, a smile forced on his face as he made it to the elevator. As the doors closed, he took deep breaths again, pressing the button for the fifth floor. As he rose, he leaned against the wall of the box, reliving the events in his head.

...

The key clicked as the door of the apartment opened. As he came in, he noticed the lights were on and 'Careless Whispers' was playing on a low volume. Besides that, nothing was different. He slowly took off the overcoat and shirt of his Halloween costume and set it on the couch. Scattered all around the living area were mannequins, spools of thread, fabrics, and other costume making supplies. This was his main source of income as cosplay was very popular... just not the subjects he created for.

Evillious Chronicles. Battle Camp. Dragonvale. Slime Rancher. He made many costumes for many sizes, but people willing to buy the costumes were few and far in between. This is why he moved out here. He had no money to pay for rent in a good neighborhood with good people around him.

He sighed, pulling a stack of cards out of his pocket.

 _Tadashi Cosplay Emporium_

 _Uncommon costumes for uncommon people!_

 _(909) 555 - 1234_

 _TadashiCE_

He handed out a few of these at the party with his friends helping spread the word, but still, it may not be enough. He tossed them onto the couch as well, deciding to call it a night. He stopped the music and turned the lights out before heading to his room.

As the door opened, he was shocked to see the lights on and...

"Woah, bruh! Didn't know you had this kind of material!"

There was the fairy on the desk, holding a pornographic magazine open with a foldout section. The green eyes of the fairy were devouring the naked women in the dirty magazine.

"How do you keep these so clean?"

"How did you get in my apartment?!"

She laughed, placing the magazine down. "Woah, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you! I just need help and you're the only one who can do that!" She stood up, putting her hand out for a shake. "I'm Kyu, and I am gonna lead us into the future!"

He cautiously put his hand out, shaking it slowly. "Uh... I think you know me..."

"Of course I do! We at Sky Garden know all about losers in need of help!"

He frowned at that. "So... you're a love fairy?"

"Eh... former. I was fired due to-"

"Albert Smith."

Their eyes met, realizing the two had finished the sentence.

"Ha! You are aware of my work!"

"I am. But why are you here? I can find my own lover."

She laughed again before frowning. "Sadly, I can't help you there. As a former love fairy, I can't help people with love. However, I see you have economic troubles."

He looked around the room. Besides the porno mags she pulled out, there were more costumes sitting around.

"Uh..."

"Well, we at Sky Garden are in a similar problem." She began to pace around... if you can call floating back and forward 'pacing'. "You see, there are more and more fairies coming out here to hook people up. People like them get human money upon ending dates. Love fairies also need human currency to make their human acts more realistic. The issue is, we're running low." She stop and turned, pointing at him. "You're a lonely cosplay designer and need a good job to pay for rent and food that isn't ramen noodles."

He watched her go back and forth. "And what can WE do?"

She picked up the porn magazine again. "This."

"We're not having a threesome with black chicks."

She looked at the page she pulled out before clarifying. "Not a threesome! In the volatile market, the only stable investment," she made jazz hands, "Is porn!"

"So... you want me to be a pimp?"

"Eh, it'll be a co-op effort. I was allowed back here to help someone get out of the gutter by dipping into it."

He thought this over before sitting on the floor, looking at her. "So...what's the plan?"

She smiled happily, snapping her fingers to summon maps and clipboards. A large map of downtown Glennberry made up the background. Her finger began to dart around. "I bought out an old building nearby to use. This'll be our studio. Over here is a photo studio where we can promo our new site..."

She continued to explain the plan. Promos on websites. How to control one's vices. The usage of items from the adult store. A possible partnership with a spa and a sleazy motel. Gakupo nodded, watching her explain. inside his mind, he was balancing the possibilities of this studio. How can it benefit fairies? How can it benefit HIM? Maybe it can help the girls in it?

"And you'll get twenty-five percent of the income!"

"And I'm guessing that the seventy-five will go to new fairies coming into Earth?"

"Seventy. The last five will go to the girls for their work."

"Just girls?"

"Well, if you want to go in and-"

He waved his hands in disgust. "No. I'm saving it for someone special."

"Okay. Respect, homie."

He returned to his pondering position. "How about twenty-ten-seventy? Seventy for Sky Garden, ten for the girls, and twenty for me."

"Ya know, this is why I chose you. You want to help others and I like it. So we got a deal?" She put her hand out again.

He thought it over, closing his eyes to put thought into it. Finally, he put his hand out, shaking hers.

"It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyanna followed the directions on the phone until she got to the building. The fact this was downtown Glennberry was a bit unsettling, but she didn't mind it. She came down here often to help film commercials for small local businesses. But never had she heard of this building. He told her that this place was abandoned for a while and the new studio was set up her.

"This must be it."

She looked from her phone, looking at the building. It was underwhelming. Old bricks and shaded windows.

That's when the door opened. Much to her surprise, a pinkette woman stood on the other side, looking at the contents of her clipboard.

"Kyanna Delrio?"

"That's me."

She smiled, putting the clipboard to her side and putting her hand out. "I guess you're here for the interview. You have any ability in the field?"

"Well, I was in local comm-"

The woman's green eyes were looking her over, a slight smile making it to her face. She seemed to be taking in the sight of the newcomer.

"What are you doing miss..."

"Just call me Sugar Momma."

"Uh... Sugar Momma?"

"Oh yeah, this'll work nicely. Oooohhhh yeaaah."

Kyanna took a step back, confused and a bit offset. This is why people don't like going there.

She turned, putting a hand to her mouth like a megaphone. "Yo, Venom Duke! Your girl's here!" She walked down the hallway, her image soon replaced with the purple haired male.

"Kyanna! Glad you made it!" He opened his arms, a joyous smile crossing his features.

She hugged him as well, squealing slightly. "I can't believe it! You already found something?"

"Come to my office. It's gonna be a... bit weird, honestly."

...

She could tell he was busy taking things down. There were pinnups of black girls all over his desk, but were crumpled.

"Long story. I didn't decorate the office myself."

"I see," she replied, laughing at this awkward display.

Gakupo sat down behind the desk, offering a seat to his friend. She sat down an watched as he pulled out a notebook.

"Just a few formalities. You're the only one I wanted for this position."

Her heart skipped a beat. She was the only one he wanted? So cool.

"What we're doing here is a cam studio."

Welp, there it goes.

"Cam studio?"

"Ya know. Naughty films. Erotic pictures. I know, not the best line of work, but I heard it's stable."

"And... you wanted me..."

"Hey. Let's look at the bright side here." He started lifting fingers, counting the benefits. "It's stable, high energy, lots of people with personality. You did say you're looking for a fun job. We get to hang out all day. You're not going to sleep with someone that wants you for the flesh."

Yeah, she didn't like the idea too much, but the idea of being with Gakupo all day was great. Yeah, people wouldn't want her for HER, but they wouldn't be able to get their prize.

"Honestly, I chose you because we get along. The other options were Tiffany and the gamer from the coffee shop."

So that's why he wanted her. He wanted her for her. Again with the fluttering feeling.

"So, are you in?" He put his hand out.

She looked at him and didn't hesitate. "I'm in."

...

"This will be your office, Kyanna."

It was built simply with a computer and swivel chair. If one didn't know, they would think it was an average office.

"You can cover any other work here. The majority of the paperwork will be led my myself."

"What about the girl?"

It occurred to him that she didn't see the wings on Kyu. She just saw a pink-haired female. She didn't seem to know about the fact she was some creepy fairy that likes porn.

"Oh, she's my boss."

"So... it was her idea?"

"No, employing you was my idea."

She laughed at that, thinking that this truth was a misunderstanding.

"Seriously. I had two other options and I didn't think they'd work well."

So she was a third option? She was a bit flattered by this.

"I wanna see how you do in the studio. The studio rooms are just upstairs."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You want me to do it? Now?"

"Well, I know it's a bit soon," the purple-haired man said, waving his hands with a red face of embarrassment, "Man, I didn't know it'll be this awkward to get a friend to do this... I just wanted to see wha-"

"Dude, stop sweating it! I'll do it!" She punched him in the arm softly, laughing at his awkwardness. "Man, you're a weird pimp!"

"H-hey! I told Kyu 'no' on the motel!"

More laughing. "C'mon. Lead me there!"

...

Gakupo watched from his office, watching live feed of Kyanna working. She seemed awkward and shaky, which obviously shown she had no experience.

"Yikes. Should've thought twice before letting her do this." Kyu leaned over his shoulder, tape on her face pulling her nose up.

"I-it's a test run. Just to see how she does before-" Gakupo retorted before looking at his boss. "Kyu."

"What?"

"Why do you have tape on your face?"

She blinked before crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out. "Tape is hard. I prefer to use magic but you took down the pinnups too easily."

He glared at the fairy. "I don't want them."

"You sure like that dark chocolate tho."

He shot up, pointing at her. "I don't care what you do to help this business, Kyu. Just leave my fetishes out of this! I don't want the girls to feel like they're being ignored because my wants."

She pouted before looking over to the monitor of Kyanna's show. "What?! Five dollars?!" She fluttered past him, looking at the 'subscribe' box.

"That's great! We got a subscriber!"

"It's just one. This is obviously her first time." She pulled her phone out, thought a moment, then glared at Gakupo. "It was you, wasn't it?"

He blushed, averting his gaze. "Hey. I don't want her work to go unnoticed."

She sighed before working on her phone. After a few moments, she pressed a button on it and fluttered past the man.

"Where are you going?"

"Photo studio. I got them to print some stills and make cards. I'm going to hand them out. I also got them to print posters to promote the studio. We can't waste time trying to make thousands with just one girl."

"Hey! I trust Kyanna! I can't just replace her!"

"We're not replacing her, dammit! I just wanna find someone new!"

...

Rain was falling. Footsteps resounded on an empty Glennberry street. An umbrella was raised over the girl's head and her body was completely covered by clothing. In one ear, she was listening to a podcast at a high volume. The words can be heard by any passerby.

 _Konichiwa, kohais! It's Suki Senpai coming at you for a new episode of Otaku Hour! Hai hai hai! Today I'll be reviewing the famous anime series, Black Butler! Now, I know what I said about Death Note, and honestly, I don't want to dwell on it too much, so let's get to it!_

The girl's white-painted lips curled into a smile and her eyes, one red, one blue, were locked on the sidewalk. Her smile fell as she stopped, seeing a picture of a latina woman undressing. Then two. Three. They were scattered all over the ground. Her gaze went up, her eyes taking note of the photo studio she stood by. On the door of the closed establishment was a single poster. Her gloved hand reached out, taking the paper from its poorly taped restraints.

 _ **Glennberry Cam Studio**_

 _ **Looking for girls who are willing to get a little dirty.**_

 _ **Pay depends on experience!**_

 _ **Call Gakupo Tadashi at (909) 555 - 1234 for more information!**_

Her smile returned as she folded it up and placed it in her pocket.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, pulling out her phone and closing the podcast, "It will be my pleasure to work for you."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a long day. Kyanna was in her office, sipping on a bottle of water. She was on her phone, texting her babysitter, Tiffany.

"Knock knock."

She turned around, smiling to see her boss walking in.

"Hey Gaku. How'd it go?"

He bit his lip, averting his gaze. "You know, my boss didn't think it was good. You got about five dollars on the first show and she said we needed another girl to help the business."

Her smile vanished, replaced by a slight frown. "Really?"

"We actually made sixty dollars today, ten of which I decided to use for investing in staffing. I still gotta pay you." He pulled out a small stack of dollars, flipping through it.

"Oh, you don't have to pay me, dude. It's fine."

"No, I insist. It's not much, but I swear, we will get better." He pulled out five dollars, handing them to the other. "Seventy's going to the boss. Long story on the percentages."

Kyanna looked disappointed. Mainly because her friend and higher-up seemed a bit let down by the events of the day. "You sure it's fine?"

"Hey, as long as we're doing this together, we'll be fine."

Footsteps resounded through the empty halls as Kyu made it to the duo in the office.

"Hey, Gaku, my man! I know it's late-"

"Yeah. We're just about to turn in. What's uo Kyu?"

She looked at Kyanna, to Gakupo, then to Kyanna again with a dirty look.

"Someone is here for the cam studio job."

The other two exchanged looks.

"What?"

"She's in the office, waiting for you, my man. Don't leave her waaiiting!" With that, she turned and high-tailed it out, laughing like a maniac.

Gakupo shrugged at this display. "I have to get this. You can head home if you like."

...

As he walked to his office, he could hear music playing. It sounded like someone was busy remixing a song and it sounded oddly familiar. Reminiscent of a Halloween night with running from fairies and porno magazines.

He opened the door and finally saw her.

She had a flat chest, which made her look younger. Covering her luscious, dark skin was a yellow tank top, mostly hidden by a green corset. A purple tutu surrounded her waist and yellow legwarmers adorned her legs. In her lap was a laptop which was being gazed at with red and blue eyes. Those orbs were hidden by a messy curtain of cobalt blue hair.

"Zoey?"

She looked up at him, a slight smile on her face. "Greeting, Mister Tadashi."

"Ah," he said, taken aback by her stone-cold robotic response, "That's your schtick now?"

"I identify as a cybernetic android, sir. I have seen your poster and wish to join your studio."

...

It was dark. Dark. Very dark. The curtains of the room were closed, allowing the little bit of streetlight from the outside in. She was wrapped in sheets. Many blankets and sheets. Only her head stook out of the bundle. Rain was falling. A sparsely decorated room surrounded the girl as she watched the lonely laptop on her desk. There was a hum of a microwave in the dorm as a pair of burritos warmed up.

 _"Now, even though 'Master of the Hellish Yard' is NOT Nemesis-chan as seen on this page, it doesn't stop her from calling herself this Satan figure. Nemesis is based off the baka Adolf Hitler, and this period is the equivalent of the Second World War. Write this down, kohais! It'll be on the quiz!"_

The door opened, causing the girl to look up. The girl that came in was a pale-skinned goth girl with piercings and tattoos. A backpack was slung over her shoulder.

"Zoey, just because you're not getting work doesn't mean you should sit around and watch weeb trash all night."

"But Suki's hot, bitch."

The girl rolled her eyes, plopping onto the bed across from her and laying down.

"You're way out of her league, girl. There's no way you two can make it." She pulled a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Zoey, which she accepted. "Just saying, she's a fat nerd and you're a computer nerd. Those two don't mix." She took a deep breath and exhaled a plume of smoke.

"Lil, you wouldn't know attraction if it stopped you on the street, said 'Hi, I'm Attraction', gave you a dollar and left."

Lillian chuckled at that, looking to the other girl. "If you like her so much, why don't you go meet her?"

"She doesn't live in Glennberry."

"I don't know, girl. You did say her P.O. box was here-"

She shoved the butt of her cigarette into her arm, causing the goth to yelp in shock.

"She won't get it. It's a popular show and I don't know if she's even a lesbian, you know? Maybe she's taken."

"Never stopped me."

She looked at her, a glint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Okaaay! I get it! Not a casual sex girl."

The two fell silent before Lillian pipped up again.

"I bet your senpai won't mind a bit of fun, though."

"Lillian. Shut up before I throw you out again."

...

Kyanna couldn't help but watch the interview. Who was this? Kinda reminded her of that girl from the Halloween party that Audrey attacked. He seemed to be taking long with her, asking many questions and such. Maybe those pinnups meant something. Maybe he wasn't the one he said he was. Fury filled her heart. This fury was familiar and she hated it, but it returned. She couldn't describe it in one word. Anger. Envy. Burning. Hatred.

A burning hatred for the girl in his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Another day. Kyanna walked down the shady streets to the studio. Clouds lined the sky, a result of the rainstorm the night before. It threatened to rain on her again, but a little rain never stopped her.

"Greeting, Miss Delrio."

She was taken by surprise by the shorter female. She was covered with a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, all of it looking very lumpy as if it were covering an outfit.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to work."

"There is no way he hired you so fast. He didn't hire you, right?"

"Negatory. Mister Tadashi happily took me onto the team in hopes of reaching a wider audience. With a wider audience, a greater income shall come and-"

Seeing them passing an alley, Kyanna grabbed her by the hood and dragged her in. She then used her arms to pin her against the wall.

"Listen here you millenial piece of shit."

"Original."

"Shut up. If you even THINK of taking Gaku away from me, you will have no God to pray to. I will come after you so fast, you won't know what hit you. Got me?"

She fell silent before slowly chuckling.

"Oh, I see how it is, Miss Delrio. However, I can assure I will not take him. You see..." Kyanna could tell she dropped her act just for the moment to make the joke, "I'm gaaay." She then began to twist her arms, quickly wiggling out of the Latina's grasp. "I shall see you at the studio, Miss."

...

"You know, the perforated part is to cut the tape, right?"

"I've been around the block, bro. I got this."

"No, you're getting it stuck again."

"I CAN'T GET IT OFF!"

"I TOLD YOU I CAN DO IT! YOU DID A TERRIBLE JOB WITH IT AT THE PHOTO STUDIO!"

Kyanna couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of the bosses bickering. They seemed like some dysfunctional business partners. Really cute.

"Hello again."

She turned, looking at the newcomer, which now shed her outside wear to reveal the yellow tank top-green corset-purple tutu combo. She was looking at her, face with no emotion.

"Why are you here?"

"To receive my assignment from Mister Tadashi."

"Stop calling him that."

"Then what do I call him?"

"Don't call him anything!"

"But I must call him something."

The door to the office opened, where they finally saw the man in question. He was wearing a red overcoat and pants with a red hat on his head. In short, he looked like a pimp.

"Sorry about that, girls. Kyu got it for me."

"Well, it suits you well, mister Tadashi."

His face went to a deep red and his eyes shot away from the darker female. Kyanna knew that he was attracted to her, but it was not going to stop her. If Zoey was right about being a lesbian, she would know she's safe to try Gakupo.

"We are here for our assignments."

"Oh! Yeah! Sure. So, after yesterday's slow start, I asked Kyu about locations to train. There's a strip club near Lustie's that is willing to train dancers and how to be confident performing in front of others. Kyanna, I am going to send you there. Zoey will stay to keep a steady revenue incoming. The classes are two hours for beginners and I will see about switching you two out. Sounds good?"

They both nodded and he motioned for Kyanna to leave. He then told Zoey where the studio floor was and had her leave as he retreated to his office.

...

"Oh boy, you're looking more and more like a professional every day."

He looked at Kyu, rolling his eyes at her blatant sarcasm. "It's a start, okay? I'm a costume designer. A transition like this is hard." He sat at his desk, quickly clicking the manager app and looking over the map. "I bet you knew it choosing me."

Kyu walked to his side, frowning to see him click the studio and began to watch live feed of Zoey's show.

"Kyu?"

"Huh?"

"Can you run to the photo studio and print more posters? I need to watch how she does. I'll be out to put them up."

She made a 'psh' noise in response. "I see how it is, fam!" She took the poster image from his desk and walked from his office. As she closed the door, she stomped her foot and cursed. "Dammit! She was right!" She leaned to the door, hearing her underling getting it on to the show. "Bit of a setback. I can do this. I made so many chick magnets before, this will be nothing."

...

"Fuck! Son of a bitch!"

Kyu pulled another strip of tape from her face. She never got this human invention at all. How cold they possibly use this to stick things to a wall? Magic was much easier, but that won't go well with passersby. The posters she tried to put up were laying on the ground, waiting for their turns with the sticky thing.

"Hey, you need help with that?"

She turned around, finding herself eye-to-eye with a blue-haired female.

"Uh..."

"I said do you need help?"

She awkwardly averted her eyes, her face going red. She didn't want to admit this was uncomfortable.

"Uh... yeah."

The other chuckled slightly. "I get it. Tape isn't the easiest." She took the tape from her hands, tearing a piece off and putting the poster up easily. As it was put up, she stopped and stared at it. "Cam Studio?"

"What about it?"

The blue-haired girl smiled, a glint of lust in her eyes. "Seriously, I applied to one. Kingsley told me to sign up for one to find some-"

"Kingsley Butterscotch?"

She turned, looking at her again.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Kyu bit her tongue. Kingsley was a pretty popular love fairy working with bisexual females. Kyu actually was a pupil of his and she admired him as an individual. However, her slip-up could've cost her her cover.

"No reason. I knew him once."

The bluenette's eyes lit up. "Oh, I get it. You're one of his clients."

Relief. She didn't get it.

"Uh, yeah! Kyu Jones. I help manage the cam studio. Nice to meet ya." She put her hands out, smiling awkwardly.

Luckily, the other didn't pick up on it. She took her hand, shaking it. "Nikki Ann-Marie."

Kyu was taken aback by this confidence. She knew she was dating Albert. In fact, she was one of the ten that did. How did she get so confident? So outgoing? So helpful? Was it Kingsley?

"Can you resend my application to the boss? I really want to get in on this. I already quit Nutmeg."

"Sure, fam. I can get you in!"

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ever considered a cam studio job?"

Nikki looked over to the fairy on her bed. He was holding a gaming system playing the Monkets Lunar game. His bright blue eyes were nearly covered by his black hair, which contrasted his pale skin. He wore nothing more than a wifebeater and boxers. His wings looked like stained glass.

"I don't know, Kingsley. I barely managed to get it on with some guys. I'm not even interested in half of them. I'm lucky my parents haven't found out."

"Just saying. I know someone in the business and you seem to enjoy letting the old 'Plusun and Minle' fly."

She shot him a glance before returning to choosing an outfit.

"And who's the lucky guy tonight? Ivan? Alfred? Elizaveta? Ludwig? Oh, please be Ludwig. He's a sexy hunk of meat."

"If you want to screw Ludwig, go ahead. I'm going with Feliciano."

"Feli? Really? His idea of a good time is going to Freddo's."

"Hey. He likes the pizza. I like the games. It's based on the horror game and we love it. He's a cool guy."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Ruffrock called for help again. Trying to get a Sparkly."

"Good luck, then." She pulled a 'Supersonic Mushroom Team' shirt out and pulled it on over her head. She then tied it up above her waist. "I got a date tonight."

"If you don't land him, call me. I'm down to fuck."

"Kingsley. That's weird."

He laughed. "I know. I'm a professional."

...

A brunette male, around 25 years old, was pacing the entrance of 'Cott Scawthon's Freddo Bear's Pizzeria'. His eyes were a warm chestnut which sparkled in a warm light.

"Oh, Feli!"

The male turned, a smile appearing on his face.

The blue-haired girl ran to him, her arms out and a smile on her face.

"Nikki, mi bella!" He quickly took her into his arms and spun around with her. "It has been so long!"

"It's been a week!"

"But I missed you!"

Nikki laughed, hearing her date's innocent smiles and laughs. Feliciano was so infamously innocent of any negativity and Nikki loved it. Of her oblivious reverse-harem, he was a favorite. It was like a child and a mother. And maybe tonight, it can be more than that.

She looked at her phone, a Huniebee, and checked his profile.

 _Feliciano_

 _Most Desired Trait: Romance_

 _Least Desired Trait: Sexuality_

She returned it to her pocket and smiled, knowing which gifts to use.

"How do you like this place?"

"You know I love it here!"

"Me too!"

They laughed and entered the restaurant.

...

Freddo's was reminiscent of a children's pizzeria. Despite this, young adults and teenagers walked the location. There were a few taking the 'Nightwatch Challenge', which was a reimgaining of the horror game it was based on.

"Nikki! You should try the Challenge!"

Nikki looked to her date, a finger running across her Huniebee.

"Only if I have a man with me."

Feliciano blushed, but smiled and laughed.

"Okay! I'll take you up on that offer!"

They ran to an employee dressed in a Freddo's uniform behind the podium for ticket sales.

"Two tickets for the Nightwatch Challenge, please."

"Yes, ma'am! That'll be twenty dollars."

Feliciano offered to pay, but Nikki covered the cost, upping the Romance factor. However, as they walked in, a man in a purple hoodie caught Feliciano's eye/ He shrugged it off as nothing and entered the room for the challenge.

...

The bell rang for '6 AM'. The workers in the animatronic costumes congratulated the duo for passing the challenge. The small space was intimate and small, which made seducing the partner easy. She knew she landed a good night this time.

"Oh, it's late," Feliciano mused, his eyes giving a seductive look to Nikki, "Maybe I can stay the night at your house, mi bella."

...

The childish male was laying in her bed, looking his partner over. Nikki smiled, slowly coming onto the bed and holding herself over him.

"This is a first for me... I hope I do alright."

"Don't worry. I'll drive it this time."

With that, she fell onto him, kissing him passionately. A moment of pure bliss. He completely trusted her and her ability and he melted in her grasp...

...

 **BANG BANG**

It was late. The deed was done. Nikki opened one eye, hearing a knocking at the window. She closed her eye, snuggling her bare body against the boy in the bed.

 **FWISH**

"Nikki!"

That voice. Her eyes opened, alive with rage. The boy also woke up, shifting to an upright position.

Standing in the middle of the room was a man in a purple hoodie. His eyes were a chocolate brown and his hair was disheveled. His face had a rough stubble as if he hasn't shaved in a while.

"It's the Purple Guy!"

"Oh no. I'm too late."

Nikki angrily got out of bed, not caring that her body was exposed.

"Albert Smith!"

"Y-You know him?"

Nikki turned and looked at Feliciano. "Oh, I know him." She turned back to the former boyfriend. "Why are you here?!"

"I was going to save you!"

"STOP ME FROM WHAT?!"

He looked over the male in her bed, then to the phone on her nightstand. He pushed by the naked woman, making a dash to her device. She yelled, seeing him pick up the phone. He powered it on, only to be met with a screen with a vocal lock.

"Ha! You can't get in! Only I know the passwo-"

"Talent, Flirtation, Romace, Sexuality. Let these be elements of love."

 _Ding._

"Give it to me."

He looked over to Feliciano, ignoring the girl.

"Feliciano Russo. Desires Romance, rejects Sexuality."

"Huh?" The boy was confused.

"Ludwig Schmidt. Desires Sexuality, rejects Flirtation."

"Stop it-"

"Ivan Romanov. Desires Talent, rejects Romance."

"What does it mean?"

He made eye contact with the other male.

"I really like you, kid. Really do. And I don't want you to suffer the fate Nikki did."

Nikki growled, her hands balling up. "Don't say it."

He turned, making eye con tact with her. However, his eyes looked like they cared... Like they hurt... Like they're sad... All unlike the lust she saw before.

"Nikki is cheating on you, Feliciano."

"What?"

He looked back at him. "She has a group of boys she is landing in this bed to have her way with. She's lying to you."

He was taken aback. Lied to? By Nikki? He looked over to her, pain welling up in his eyes.

"Is this true, amore?"

She averted her eyes. Even if she just shared her bare body to him, she feels like she was exposed in a foreign place.

"...Yes."

...

Daybreak came, but unlike nights with Iruyna or Arthur, Feliciano was gone by then. Albert stayed behind, sleeping on the floor. It was very awkward for Nikki, but something was off. He seemed to be a protector. A friend. She didn't understand.

"Why?"

The man looked up at her, a protein bar hanging from his mouth.

"Hm?"

"You're a liar. A whore. Why did you come in?"

He shoved the rest of his bar in his mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing.

"Smith?"

He looked at her with the same eyes from the night before. Caring. Hurting. Sad.

"Because look at me."

She looked him over, finally taking in his look.

His face was pale and not taken care for. His hair was disheveled and he was noticeably thinner than the time she broke up with him.

"I don't want you to end up like me, Nikki. I took advantage of you... I took advantage of everyone... And I watched you go down your path."

"You watched me fuck?"

"Ew, no. I may be a womanizer, but I have standards." He waved his hands and shook his head, all awkward like their first meeting. "My point is if you continue on this path, you will fall apart. I don't want you to end up like me. You can change. You can fix this before it gets too far... I care about you, Nikki. I don't want to see you hurt anymore..."

...

Nikki put on her white tank-top and gray shorts. She brushed her hair into place and looked herself in the mirror.

She already took it upon herself to break off all her relationships. They were all saddened by it, but it had to happen. The meeting with her ex was a bit... life changing.

"So, I guess this is it."

He turned, seeing Kingsley again for the last time. He was in a business suit and holding a briefcase, as if he was a business man walking out of a building.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Miss Ann-Marie. I never intended for me to go down my students' path. I didn't want you to sleep around. Just find the one and settle."

She sighed, looking back into the mirror on her dresser. "Hey. I knew it would happen... It's fine, Kingsley." She forced a chuckle, tears beginning to well up. "You awakened me to lust and love. I was lucky to have you. It'll be so quiet without you."

He gave a slight smile. "Then I can say my mission was a success."

"And now I need to get an income going. So I can move out, you know? I can't get money from dates anymore."

"Like I said, cam studio. You know what it's like to get the sexual attention. You like it. I heard of a new one opening up downtown. I'm sure you can land in easily."

She turned, smiling, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't do this to me, Nikki. You know I don't wanna see you cry."

He put his arms out, smiling warmly. She quickly ran to him and grabbed him in an embrace. Her blue eyes closed, sobbing slightly.

"I am gonna miss you, Kingsley. Please come visit me someday."

As she opened her eyes, there was nothing in her arms. Just as mysteriously as she met him, the love fairy was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Master! You're home!"

Albert closed the door of the apartment, smiling at the woman in his home. The girl looked young, wearing a blue kimono with bright yellow eyes. The only oddity with her is her cat ears and tail.

"Did you do that thing you told me about?"

He gave a slight smile and nodded. "Yeah, Momo. I'm gonna be starting work on Monday, so don't panic when I leave, okay? I'm only down the street." He looked down at the plastic bag, reaching in and pulling out a pack of cookies and some carrots. "It's been a while and this is kinda a special occasion, so I got you a treat."

Her eyes lit up and she began to clap happily. "Thank you, Master! Thank you!"

Ever since that day a year ago, Albert found himself in constant struggle. Luckily, he was not alone. Momo, a stray catgirl he took in and dated, wished to stay with him. It was hard to land a job to keep the two of them alive, but luckily, he found work at Nutmeg Cafe after one of the baristas suddenly quit...

But he knew better. He saw her. She was falling down the same path he was. He wouldn't let her discover the pain. That night. The night he told Momo he'd be out. He finally did it. He stopped her. The device was destroyed. The false love demolished. Hopefully, she can clean herself up better than he did.

It's night. He was barely able to sleep. Then again, he never did since that day. As 'that guy', everyone avoided him. No one wanted to be associated with the city's player. He was barely lucky to hold onto a job at all. Maybe this would be better.

 _BANG BANG BANG._

He slowly pushed himself up, looking over at the door of his room.

 _BANG BANG BANG._

Cautiously, he stood up, walking slowly to the door. He opened the door, looking into the dark room.

 _BANG BANG BANG._

He reached out, grabbing a vase. Whoever this was probably had no right to be here.

 _BANG BANG BANG._

His paces slowly made it to the door. He took a deep breath. "One... two..."

He swung the door open, only to be hit on the face three times. Recovering from the shock, his eyes opened to see who was knocking.

It was a woman. She had short, fluorescent blue hair. Her body was covered with a red crop top and white shorts. She was almost deathly thin and her eyes looked like they haven't slept.

"Audrey?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here? It's three in the morning..."

"The geezers kicked me out. They found out about the coke. I don't have anywhere to stay."

"So... you came to me?"

"Listen, Tiffany is too busy with the job search, Nikki won't pick up, and you were the only one able to put up with me. Yeah, I'm still fucking pissed about your whores, but you're the last resort." With that, she pushed past him, walking into the living area. "You really went to shit here."

"Well, when no one wants you, it's hard to keep a place in order." He closed the door and locked it, making sure no one else decides to butt in. "And please keep it down. Momo's sleeping."

"The cat girl?"

"Well, she can't be a stray again."

"You really are something else, you know."

"I get that a lot." He brushed the hair out of his eyes, sighing heavily. "You okay with the couch?"

"I'm desperate. Of course I am."

...

It was odd to go straight to sleep after Audrey was let in. It was like the presence of someone he slept with (that wasn't Momo) made it more easy. It was even more odd to wake up and see the girl laying on the couch, texting on her phone... and it feeling more natural.

"Good morning."

She looked up at him, spite in her eyes. However, he felt like there was something deeper to her glare... what it was, he doesn't know.

"Yeah."

She went back to her phone, texting whoever was on the receiving end. He fell silent, awkwardly looking around.

"What are you planning to do af-"

"Fuck it. I'm not gonna be able to get over the coke. I need to find more."

"How are you going to pay for it?"

"I don't care anymore. I'll blow some guy in the back alley."

He sighed. Did he really ruin her life too? Was the regret the reason he couldn't sleep at night?

He pulled a stool from the kitchen and sat next to the couch. She shot him that same look. Spite, but something more...

"What do you want?"

"Listen, nothing I can possibly do will help you."

"Really? Then go away."

"But, I can try."

"Why?"

"Because since I gathered you all in the park, I knew I screwed up bad, okay? I ruined the lives of eight women and it has been eating me as much as it has been eating you!"

She scoffed slightly. "Explains the shit you live in." She raised her phone up and began to text again... but he knocked it from her hands. "Hey!"

His face looked stern. Very pissed, yet caring.

"Audrey, I don't care how you feel about this, but I am trying to fix my mistakes."

She smirked, her expression practically reading 'how so, fool'? He stood up, walking to the television set and opening a drawer. "Your friends, your enemies. I've been watching you all."

"Creepy."

"But I needed to know how I ruined everyone. I keep these here to remind me of my mistakes."

He returned to the stool with a thick stack of pictures. As he sat down, he began to place them on the coffee table in eight distinct stacks.

Eight women.

Each living a radically different life.

A flight attendant drinking, pissed by annoying people in her job.

A hairdresser falling into depression, saddened by the fate her lover chose.

A teacher fired from her job, yet seeing how she can do so much more with sex.

A yoga instructor exploring the world of erotica, set free by a cheating ex.

A porn star losing work to age and the stress knowing her child was with the same man she was.

A student graduating and helping others avoid the fate she suffered.

A girl falling further and further in addiction due to her mental sadness.

But the last ones were marked up with red marker.

A nerd girl of sorts... dating like him.

"Well, you take good pics, I'll give you that." She seemed bothered by the last set. She knew Nikki well and this set was... not her.

"You're bothered," Albert said in a low voice, "What is it?"

"That's not Nikki," she quickly replied. She picked the pictures up, looking them through. She was hanging with so many men and women... kissing. Hugging. Even a few with her naked in bed with them. "She's a nerd. She won't let anyone near her..."

He sighed again. "You know how I knew how to approach you?"

"Yeah...? Looked like a geek with too much time on his hands."

He returned to the drawer, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He opened kit, revealing a chart of pictures he took. As he spoke, he pointed to different pictures. "Her name was Kyu. She and her Huniebee helped me get with you all. After I broke the truth, I noticed Nikki beginning to act like this..." He pointed to an image from her window. She was speaking to someone. A... fairy? "Now, he's not visible in all pictures, but keep an eye out for distorted space. That's him."

She only nodded. Her face read shock. Concern. Nothing 'Audrey Belrose' was known for.

"After this meeting, she's been seen wandering places with different partners. I've even followed her streams and it's fell to more... sexual material. And last night..." The last set on the chart looked more fresh. They were recent. "I put my camera down to go in. I stopped her. This activity went down and stopped."

Audrey raised her hands up, shaking her head. "So, she was doing the same thing... and you stopped her?"

"Well, an ex breaking and entering is-"

She began to laugh manically. Tears began to form in her eyes as her voice produced the laughter.

"I can't believe it! You let us go but you still care!"

That is when it hit him...

When she glared at him...

 _She was begging for help._


	9. Chapter 9

**A quick look into the mind of Luigigirl65 trying to write this page.**

 **Insert screaming here.**

...

"So, he gave you the night position?"

Kyanna sat in her cubicle, looking at the newcomer. She was all too familiar with this woman. Blue hair. Glasses. Big boobs. She was one of the eight girls her ex used to date. She felt kind of sorry for her, but the feeling of anger still remained.

Nikki nodded. "I don't sleep well at all, so might as well make use of the time. The boss is pretty cool."

Oh, now she had to compete with-

"You two would make a great couple, honestly."

That last statement came as a shock. Judging by her previous experience with Nikki, she would guess she had no clue about relationships with herself, no less other people.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know Tiffany, right? She knows me and told me you were like, the sweetest person. Boss seems like the guy who would appreciate that type."

Kyanna's face went red, a bit stunned at her comment. Was it true? Maybe she had a point. Maybe he wasn't into that other girl she hired.

"I am powering down for the night."

Speak of the Devil...

Zoey was down the hall, talking to the boss. He simply told her 'good night' and she left. Simple as that. Nikki couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're jealous."

She looked back at her. "What?!"

"Hey, since Al broke us, I've been around. I know when one is jealous, Kyanna." She laughed, waving her hand to dismiss it. "Listen, she's no competition. I know Zoey. She's as gay as they come. He's practically free game."

...

Earbuds in. Hood drawn. Phone out.

It was as simple as life for the girl was when returning to her apartment. Lillian was probably already there, waiting to bitch about something.

 _I am glad to announce that a new update has dropped for Union Crew! The spring collaboration with Androvoice has begun! Senpai Suki will be covering every detail in the Union Crew playthrough when Thursday comes!_

That video was uploaded a few months ago. A new video was yet to come out from Zoey's favorite girl, so she's been watching the old videos she uploaded.

She was passing the post office. It was closing for the night and a few people were walking out. Her eyes remained locked on her phone, paying no mind to the people around her.

"Aye ya!"

The dark girl found herself falling backwards, her phone coming undone from her earbuds. Her head hit the pavement hard, but not hard enough to cause too much damage.

"Gomenne! I didn't see you there!"

That voice.

She could recognize it a mile away.

Her eyes opened, locking with a pair of purple orbs. The other girl was wearing a pair of overalls that covered a yellow shirt. Her hair was bleach blonde and tied into ponytails.

She fell silent. There was no way Zoey could react to this that wasn't panicked noises. The girl smiled, putting her hand out to help her up. The dark-skinned girl couldn't help but take her offer, letting her help her up. She then went to get her phone, turning it and seeing the screen. The video paused due to the headphone disconnecting.

"You watch these old videos?"

She had to reply. There was no way she'd get away with not answering here.

"Well... Sometimes it's good to watch old videos. It's nostalgic and... it helps me see how the channel developed...?"

Wow. Sounded a bit kiss-ass-like.

But she smiled and laughed. "Oh my gosh, arigato! I'm always so glad to see a member of the Kawaii Army!"

Zoey felt her face growing hot. She was glad. How could she react? What does she say?

"I'm Sarah, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Uh... Zoey. I'm Zoey..."

"Hajimemashite, Zoey! I'm sorry for running into you, but I'm a bit late for recording. I'm sure a kohai like you would understand."

A nervous laugh came from her. "Yeah. I was just coming home this way... G-glad I did." She gave an awkward smile, unsure how to continue this conversation. "Uh... I'm heading back to my apartment." She pointed over her shoulder in the direction she was going.

"Really? The one near the campus of the university?"

"Yes...?"

"Oh! I stay there on the fourth floor!"

Oh boy. She also lived on the fourth floor.

"You should come over for a recording someday! It would be subarashi to have a guest on!"

Saying she had an interesting walk home was an understatement. Zoey was bathing in the sunlight that was her internet crush and she was thinking of how she can possibly make her move.

 _No. I have to take my time here._

...

"Oh boy. Haven't seen you smile like that since you wrapped up that Christmas party. What happened?"

Zoey didn't expect her to open with that. Lillian usually had some new idiocy to whine about.

"C'mon, spit it out."

"I have made acquaintance with someone. Now, where is that dress?"

"With who?"

She fell silent, beginning to dig out clothing. "Someone I hold dear to my heart."

"Is it that Suki you keep talking about? Also, why are you looking for that old thing?"

"Sarah. She lives nearby. On this floor. Where is your old Blade costume?"

"Wait, so that weeb lives in Glennberry? In this apartment? On this floor?"

"Such a coincidental..." she shook her head slightly. "No, she'd like it if I were in character..."

Lillian rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Zoey was dropping her new 'Cybernetic Android' routine for some anime trash? She wasn't a fan of this... but as long she paid her half of the rent and didn't intrude further into her stuff, she could give less of a shit. "In the closet. Bag in the back."

...

The costume was a bit old, yes, but it fit her perfectly save for her breast size, which a few safety pins took care of. She was very lucky Lillian enjoyed Destiny/Remain Night enough to dress up as Blade for Halloween one year. However, it wasn't her main outfit. There was a few episodes where Blade was taken prisoner by Midas and she wore a tiger-print dress to serve every sexual need the golden king desired. Kinda like Lillian to choose the sluttiest outfit.

The door of the apartment opened, causing Sarah to happily squeal.

"I must ask. Are you my Master?"


End file.
